Stuck in Amestris
by AnimeandFanficLover
Summary: Two otaku girls, Yuna and Juno, get stuck in Amestris. Watch them fill the world with weirdness and randomness as they escape boredom and the hopeless of not being able to return home. Rated T for coarse and vulgar language. Crackfic.
1. Liore Madness

**(A/N: Hello, everyone! Okay, this is my first serious fanfic, starring two otaku girls lost in Amestris. Um, I'm new and don't what else to say. Enjoy, I guess. I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.)**

* * *

Liore Madness

A pair of blue eyes opened was meet with a clear blue sky.

"Where am I?" the young, blonde girl asked herself as she leaned up. She shook the brown haired girl next to her, who was collapsed on the street.

"Yuna! Yuna! Wake up!"

The other girl groaned, eyes opening to reveal emerald green orbs. Groggily, she gazed around her surroundings. "Where are we, Juno?"

Juno slowly glanced around. It looks like we are in an alleyway. Slowly, she stood up on her two legs, wobbly at first, but she managed to regain her balance. She placed her hands against the wall as used it to leverage to steadily walk her way out.

When the blonde girl made it out, she squinted her eyes slightly when the sun's harsh rays hit her. After a few moments of recovery, she reopened them to see people bustling up and down the street.

"Uh, Yuna?" Juno called. "I don't think we are in Texas anymore," she voiced her concern.

"What?" Yuna spoke confused as she finally stood next to her best friend. Her green eyes widened at the unfamiliar scenery before. Everything looked...old. Like de-technolized. Prehistoric times old. Okay, the last was an extreme exeraggateration. But the point is… Juno was right. They weren't home anymore.

"Where are we?" Yuna questioned as the two of them slowly walked down the story, admiring everything around them.

"I don't know," Juno shrugged. "But doesn't this place look familiar. Like I've seen in before… At least on TV."

* * *

The two girls, Yuna and Juno, came upon a gather crowd by a small pub. Nothing looked too out of the ordinary. Maybe there was about to be a street fight or something.

However, what caught their attention more was the giant suit of armor, crouched down, drawing a Transmutation Circle. Their jaws dropped when a flash of blue light glowed and the broken radio was good as new.

"Juno? Did you see that?" Yuna asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah… I did," Juno responded, equally flabbergasted.

"That was alchemy, wasn't it?"

"But alchemy shouldn't even be possible. Unless…"

"WE ARE IN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!" they both screamed in unison. They quickly covered their mouths when stunned and startled people began to stare at them.

They both laughed sheepishly and ran away when the famous Elric brothers began glancing in their general direction.

"Oh my god! I can't believe we are seriously in Fullmetal Alchemist!" Juno exclaimed with excitement.

"What do we do?" Yuna asked, concerned.

"I don't know, but I do know what I want to do before anything else." A sly, mischievous smile graced the blonde girl's lips.

"What?"

* * *

Soon enough, Yuna got her answer when Juno dragged her all the way to alter of Leo. It was the same place Rose and Ed had their religion vs science debate.

"Juno?" Yuna uttered, voice filled with suspicion. She watched her friend place a placed a phone and a mini mic next to it under one of the chairs.

Juno hurriedly dragged her into one of the hiding places behind the pillar.

"What are you doing, Juno?" Yuna asked once again, this time more annoyed.

"I'm going to pull a prank on Edward," Juno giggled.

Yuna rosed a brow. "A prank?"

"Yep!" the blonde girl piped, happily. "If there was one thing I wanted to do if ever get transported into Amestris, it's this!"

Before the brown haired girl could reply, Juno shushed her, telling her Edward and Alphonse finally made their appearance. They approached Rose, who they didn't notice before. Luckily, she did not notice them either.

As expected, the scene from the anime was playing out where Rose and Edward had their religion vs. science debate. Even so, seeing it playing in real life was more awe inspiring than watching it on their computer screen.

Juno smirked as it was almost time.

She slowly cleared her throat before she began to speak.

Edward, Alphonse, and Rose perked up when a voice of a hysterical woman crying reached their ears.

"Somebody! Somebody help me! I-I think I'm possessed!"

Yuna raised an eyebrow at their absurd friend, though her voice acting was incredible. She subtly glanced over to see Ed roll his eyes, Al look somewhat concerned, whether for the supposed woman's insanity, she wasn't sure. And Rose was incredibly fearful, muttering something about this is what happens to people who don't believe in God.

"When I bleed, my blood turns purple, I have maggots under skin, and I cry tears of blood! I'm possessed! Possessed by a demon! Someone save me!"

Yuna grimace in disgust when Juno started making very inhuman gurgling sounds. She really did sound a demon possessed. She smiled at the group's 'what the fuck?' faces.

She smiled. This actually does seem like fun. And Juno was right. What other opportunity would they have to pull a prank on _the_ Edward Elric? She knew most people would try to immediately ask Ed and Al for help to return back to their world, but that could always wait for later.

She made a motion for Juno to hand over the other phone she kept with her. The phone she actually used. The other one wasn't in service. No texting or phone calls on that one.

Yuna coughed in her hand a few times to ready herself. "Okay… Now back to Jordan with sports."

Yuna and Juno had to stifle in a laugh when Ed began to curse, wondering who the hell was on the radio. Wow! They didn't think he'd lose his temper that fast.

Then the sound of toilet flushing could be heard.

"Rose, is this one Cornella's broadcast?" Al asked, unsure.

The aforementioned girl shook her head. "No."

"Then who the hell is it?" Ed hissed in annoyance.

"Um… H-hello?"

"Yes, ma'am? What can I do for you?"

"Ah, yes. I like to voice some concerns."

"Concerns?"

"Yes… I saw this blond kid wearing a red coat."

Edward listened intently when the radio was discussing him.

"A blond kid in a red coat? You have concerns over a blond kid?"

"Yes, I'm concerned about his clothes."

"Your clothes, Ed?" Al turned to his brother, who shrugged, but wanting to hear more.

"More specifically his pants. Um, his pants, uh, make his butt look big."

"What?!" Ed screamed, angered and flustered, subconsciously covering his ass.

"His pants make his butt big?"

"Yeah, they make ass look really, really tight. Like if I was to roast two buns on them, they would steam in a matter of minutes. That's how tight his pants are."

"Uh, listen, ma'am. I don't think it's appropriate to talk about an underage kid's ass."

"Why not? I'm not talking to him or flirting with him, I'm just looking at his ass. If he doesn't want people staring at it, he should wear looser pants. I'm not even attracted to him, but I am attracted to his pants."

The two girls started giggling hysterically as Edward started shouting profanities. They both hi fived each, but stopped when they felt an ominous presence behind.

Slowly and fearfully, Juno and Yuna turned around to see the menacing figure of Father Cornello.

Oh, crap! They were in a _lot_ of trouble.

Dammit!

* * *

 **(A/N: That's the end of the first chapter. Did you like it? Leave a review please!)**


	2. Leto, My Ass

**(A/N: Here's the next chapter. This story is nothing but shenanigans. Enjoy! Oh, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any anime or TV show that might get referenced throughout the story.)**

* * *

Leto, My Ass

"This all your fault, Juno!" Yuna hissed out in complaint.

"My fault?!" Juno gaped, appalled.

Father Cornello left the two girls in the custody of his followers. No doubt using them as hostages against the Elric brothers.

They were led into a pair of large double doors. The room was so dark, so they could hardly make out anything.

They were lead into a dark corner, waiting.

"I bet were waiting for Ed to show up," Yuna whispered to Juno, only to be harshly hushed.

As if on cue, both girls could hear the Ed's voice and the clanking of Al's armor. Yuna and Juno nodded to each other in understanding.

Edward and Alphonse quickly managed to take care of the guards.

Then suddenly a flash of light and girl's voice screaming, "Tase him! Tase him! Tase him!" in excited, gleeful, and maniacal tone caught them off guard.

"What was that, brother?" Al asked, wearily.

Edward and Alphonse slowly nodded to each other as they went to investigate with a shaking Rose following closely behind.

They came upon two girls, one with brown hair and the other blonde, crouched down next to two unconscious goons. The blonde girl seemed to have some strange device in her. She pressed it against the body and a sudden shock jerked it, though the guy remained knocked out.

"Uh, Juno, I think you should stop," the brown haired girl said in a voice that almost hints this isn't the first time she's seen this.

"Why?" the blonde girl, Juno, whined. "Just look at the way his body moves, Yuna. Besides, it's fun to tase people."

"Who the hell are you?!"

Edward's grumpy and suspicious voice caught Yuna and Juno off guard. They jumped up to their feet in surprise to see the three faces of Ed, Al, and Rose staring at them.

Ed's eyes narrowed even more the two girls remained speechless.

"Well, who are you?!" he shouted once again, losing patience.

"Uh…"

Juno said the first thing that came to mind. "I'll tell what I am. Tall," she said with a smirk.

Yuna facepalmed.

It took a few seconds for Ed to register her words before he promptly exploded. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT THEY WOULD DROWN UNDER A DROP OF RAIN?!" he raged.

The sound of Cornello's voice stopped him from attacking the girl. He glared heatedly at the smirking blonde girl once more before turning his attention at the corrupt priest.

Yuna and Juno witnessed the scene play out before them. Cornello was obviously ignoring their presence, probably thought they were two, weak, innocent girls.

"This is boring," Juno groaned. "More science mumble jumble."

Yuna watched her friend as she dug into the back of her pants. "What are you doing?" she asked, eyes narrowed dubiously. She softly gasped when the blonde girl pulled out a small pistol. "Juno, don't-!"

Too late.

The sound of gunshot could be heard with Juno screaming, "Objection!" like in Ace Attorney.

Cornello's painful, agonizing scream could be heard as he grasped his now bleeding right hand. Rose let out a horrified scream.

All eyes were now on Juno who was holding the gun. When noticed everyone's staring, she shrugged nonchalantly. "I was bored."

"You shot someone because you were bored?!" he yelled, indignantly, hatred and disgust clear in his golden orbs.

"It's not like I killed him," Juno replied back bitingly, crossing her arms. "It's just a gunshot wound." Her blue eyes glanced over to the Cornello, who was still grunting in pain. "Quit whiny about it, you big baby! It's just a gunshot wound!"

Yuna tried to appease to Ed and Al. This was not a good first impression. They were already looking at Juno as if she was a crazy lunatic.

"I'm sorry for her," she apologized hastily. "I didn't even know she was carrying gun." She paused for a second. "Uh, we better go."

The brown haired girl hurriedly pulled her friend away and out the door, ignoring her orders to wait. To hell with that. They were not staying with that psycho priest any longer. Any minute he was going to send his chimera out.

They managed to get past all the guards with Juno giving them non fatal gunshot injuries.

* * *

"Look at what you've done, Juno," Yuna lectured as she panted once they made it outside.

"What did I do?" Juno asked, slightly appalled.

"You made us look like psychotic maniacs in front of Ed and Al!"

Juno shrugged. She glanced around. "So, what now?"

"Let's wait at the train station for Ed and Al. We still need their help to get back home. Although, after that little display, I highly doubt they would be eager to help us."

The blonde girl shrugged once again, uncaringly.

* * *

Edward was pissed. Why? Because they spent all that time following a lead and confronting a phony priest to find out the Philosopher's Stone was fake.

"Calm down, brother," Al reassured. "Even though, it was a fake, the power it gave was real."

Ed's face contorted into a grim line as he contemplated this. Well, they might as well head back to East City to report.

When they were about to aboard the train, they were tackled by two familiar girls.

"It's you guys again," Ed growled in annoyance.

"I'm sorry about my friend earlier," Yuno spoke. Grunting in annoyance, she forced Juno's head down. "We didn't mean to make the wrong impression. We are not bad people."

Ed crossed his arm. "Why are you here?" he asked crossly. "Have you've been following us?"

"Brother…," Alphonse sighed

"Uh, yes," Yuna responded. "There was something we like to ask of you."

"What is it that you need help with, miss?" Al asked. Yuna couldn't believe how sweet he is. He's exactly as sweet and kind as he is in the show.

"Let's not talk out here," Juno finally spoke. "Get on!" She went on the train, leaving no room for argument.

Yuna just sighed and ushered Ed and Al to follow them. But brothers glanced at each other before shrugging. They are all going on a train to East City, might as well hear them out. Although, Ed didn't seem too pleased to be talking to someone so gleefully willing to use a gun.

Yuna and Juno let them sit down first before taking up their own seats, Juno next to Al and Yuna next to Ed.

"Let me introduce ourselves." Yuna pointed to herself. "I'm Yuna Shimmers." She then pointed to Juno. "And this is Juno Wintertime."

"Nice to meet you," Alphonse greeted back. "My name is Alphonse Elric. And this is my older brother, Edward Elric."

Ed made a small grunt of announcement. He was still glaring at the two girls with dubious golden eyes. Yuna sweatdropped nervously. They seriously did make a bad first impression. The distrust in his eyes could set a bush on fire.

"You said you needed help, right?" Al's curious voice snapped her out.

"Ah, yes!"

"Yuna! Can we eat now?" Juno's whine cut her off.

"Fine," Yuna grumbled. She gave Juno a look. "Just don't do anything weird. We have _guests_ ," she hissed out.

Juno throw her hands up. "Okay, okay. I won't."

The brown haired girl throw the blonde one last look before digging into her yellow bag. She pulled out four sandwich bags containing, well, sandwiches. She had one to Juno and the other two to Edward and Alphonse. She knew that Al couldn't eat, being a bodiless suit of armor and all, but she wanted to keep up the appearance that they didn't know.

Edward looked at the sandwich with suspicious as if it might be poisoned. He turned it every which way, checking for any contaminated spots.

"It's not poisoned," Yuna giggled.

Ed opened his mouth. Before he could speak, he heard a sensual moan.

"I love your sandwiches~!" Juno cried out with pleasure.

Yuna kicked Juno's leg, earning yelp of cry. "I told you not act weird!"

"I can't help it! The way it melts in my mouth is just so heavenly~! I could feel all the flavors going up inside me~! Touching me in places I didn't think could be reached~!" She hummed in ecstasy and delight. She took another bite. "Yes~! Yes! So good! It feels so good~!"

"Settle down, you perv," Yuna sighed before glancing over to see two blushing brothers. Alphonse looked lost for words, and Edward seemed like he completely lost his appetite.

"I'm sorry about her," the brown haired girl spoke, sheepishly. "Juno has, um, a food fetish."

Ed and Al didn't know the word 'fetish' meant, being looking at Juno's 'display', they had a pretty good idea.

Juno moaned again in delight.

"Please, please, just ignore her!"

It was kind of hard when she was sitting right next to them!

"You wanted to talk to us about something?" Alphonse asked, trying to keep his head on straight. He would not relieve that image out of his head.

"Yes." Green eyes turned serious. "We need your help to get home."

* * *

 **(A/N: Well, done! Leave reviews please!)**


	3. Train Ride of Fun

**(A/N: Here's the third chapter. I honestly made this story for laughs. I know there's time where everyone is having a rough day or life is hitting you hard. Here's something to up your spirits with a few laughs. I honestly don't care if it's not liked or followed just as long as it brightens your day with laughter. Enjoy!)**

* * *

Train Ride of Fun

Edward's golden gaze narrowed at the two girls. "You want our help?" he asked, his voice laced with suspicion.

Yuna nervously bit her lip. "We need to...get something back."

Ed seemed to contemplate this for moment, his eyes lessening in intensity. "Get something back? What did you lose?"

"I think I just loss 20% of my ass," Juno pouted, trying hard to get comfortable in the uncomfortable seat. She yelped when Yuna smacked her.

"Sorry about her," the brown haired girl apologized as Ed and Al looked at her weirdly. Oh god, now they know she's a freak! "Um.." She rubbed the back of her head, not sure how to answer that. Should she tell the truth or lie? "I don't want to talk about," she finally answered.

Ed hummed in disappointment. "Well, everyone has their secrets."

"Are you guys traveling?" Alphonse asked.

"Yes," Juno replied simply, leaning back. "Once I get home, I'm going to tell everybody I shot a priest." She let out confident smirk. "They'll know."

Edward glared at her and Alphonse looked uneasy. Shooting a gun was nothing to laugh about. Only people not right in the hand would find it amusing. They turned when they heard Yuna snicker.

"What would they know? That you're a lunatic!"

Juno tried to stifle in a laugh as well. The two brothers were utterly confused. She faced Edward. "You know, you are one badass dude."

Ed smirked at the compliment, puffing out his chest. "I know I'm badass."

Al sighed in exasperation and Yuna giggled a little.

"They way you took down Cornella was amazing," Juna talked animated. "He was 'stop interfering with my plans, you motherfucker!'"

All laughs and smiles went away as Yuna facepalmed and Ed and Al with blank and confused expressions, not knowing what to say.

"Then you were like 'I don't give a shit about your plans, bitch! I'm Edward motherfucking Elric, the fucking Fullmetal Alchemist, bitch!'"

"I didn't know motherfucking was Ed's middle name or about a priest that curses," Yuna said sarcastically.

Juno ignored her. "Cornello explained his master plan over the radio saying things like 'I'm planning to make the world my bitches! And once I'm done with you, I'm gonna be the priest that catch all the hoes!' Then he's defeated."

Everybody stared at the blonde with various expressions of emotions. Al was frozen, Ed was at utter loss for words, and Yuna wanted to smack her friend for being an idiot and talking like that. They are not home!

"That...wasn't the exact words that were spoken, but thank you, Juno, or that insightful reiteration," the brown haired spoke, playfully sardonic.

Green eyes glanced over to the Elric still noting their completely baffled expression. They literally have no words to say. Sigh. This is going to be a _long_ train ride.

* * *

 **(A/N: That's it! Hope you had a few good laughs! Bye!)**


	4. Death Tolls

**(A/N: Here's the fourth chapter. Happy reading!)**

* * *

Death Tolls

"So, can we come with?"

Edward and Alphonse stopped in the middle of their card game to regard the two girls, Yuna and Juno.

"Come with us where?" Edward asked with a small frown.

"You know," Yuna gestured. "Travel with you!"

"No!" was Ed's immediate reply.

Yuna deflated. "Why?"

"You'll just be in the way. We don't need a burden on our shoulders."

The brown haired girl pouted. "You don't have to be so mean about."

"I'm sorry for brother, but he's right," Alphonse inputted. "What we do...is very dangerous. You could get killed."

"They are both right, you know," Juno's voice rang out. "If _I'm_ ever going to do, it'd be from a gunshot wound."

Ed stared at her with a deep scowl and a sense of skepticism. " _Why_?" he demanded.

Juno half shrugged. "It's quick and painless. Besides, there are others far, _far_ worse ways to die," she finished, grimacing as she said that.

"Death by umbrella," Yuna joked. Getting the reference, Juno laughed along with her. However, the Elric brothers didn't get the joke.

"Oh, I remember that!" Juno cried. "When I heard that some girl died by tripping down the stairs and falling on her umbrella, I couldn't use mine for weeks. Not to mention, another girl tripped down a hallway, and broke her neck."

"Doesn't it drive some sense of paranoia that something as harmless as trip or falling could lead to your death?"

Edward and Alphonse were both looking at the girls with weirded out confusion. Where was this going?

"Brother, you are not going to fall and die, are you?" Al asked, fearfully, the girls' words getting to him.

"Of course not, Al!" Ed scoffed. "Don't listen to whatever nonsense to coming from these girls' mouths."

Yuna and Juno were completely oblivious to the two boys, completely enrapt with their creepy and frightening conversation.

"Remember about that man that got in his wood chipper and died?" Juno spoke.

Yuna shivered. "Yeah, I remember that. What's even more gruesome was how extremely slow, painful, and agonizing his death must have as he slowly gets slide into tiny, little pieces bit by bit. How about that woman that tried pleasuring herself with cut, but ended tearing herself inside and bleeding to death? But she didn't realize she was dying until after she reached the highest level of pleasure."

"That reminds me of the guy," Juno voiced in, "who accidentally ripped out his manhood trying to get a fish out of his balls. I forgot the name of that fish, but he didn't die from that. He died when the piranhas smelled his blood and ate him alive!"

Ed and Al paled tremendously, covering their crotches in fear.

"B-brother…"

"D-don't listen to them, Al!"

But they couldn't help but to listen, their curiosity getting the best of them despite their fears. A guy ripping out his...you know what… Where the hell do they get that kind of information?!

"How about they lady who had a disgusting compulsion to eat dirt?" Yuna said. "She ate her neighbor's dirt because she was feeling stressed out. What she didn't know though, was that the dirt had poop in it. She literally ate shit and died!"

"Speaking of shit, remember the guy who shitted out his intestines?" Juno grimaced. "His organs came out of _his ass_! It was _so_ disgusting! The shock of it all caused him to have a heart attack and die."

"What disgusts me was the one where a criminal escapes from prison, but gets stuck in a pipe. Can't move his body or anything. All he could do was cry for help. He died when a sewer rat _ate its way into his brain_!"

Yuna and Juno shivered in disgust. All this talk was making them paranoid now. No surprise there. They were scaring themselves to death.

Then felt a hand covering both of their mouths. They blinked in confusion and turned to see a pale Edward, his face a sickening green color as if he was about to vomit.

"Please, please," Ed begged. "Shut up. Stop talking about dying, okay? No one dies like that." At least, he desperately hoped not. "You are fucking scaring Alphonse!"

He pointed over to his armored, little brother. He was absolutely shivering in fright and horror.

Yuna and Juno laughed sheepishly. "Sorry," Yuna apologized.

"We really should talking about it," Juno added. "I can admit, I'm starting to scare myself. I want to cut this off before I end up having nightmares."

Yuna nodded in agreement. "Yeah, good idea."

* * *

 **(A/N: That's it! Did you enjoy it?)**


	5. Nothing to Do but Read

**(A/N: Here's another chapter. Happy Thanksgiving!)**

* * *

Nothing to Do but Read

After that...disturbing instance everyone was off in their own devices. The train ride would take about a day and a half to get the East City. Al and Yuna were busy chatting it up, Ed was staring out the window, and Juno was reading her Elfen Lied book.

"Does it get uncomfortable in that armor?" Yuna asked. She knew the asking that question was pointless since Al doesn't have a body in that armor, but she had to ask questions that wouldn't blow her cover. As far as the Elric brothers know she doesn't know that Al is a disembodied soul attached to a suit of armor.

"No, no, it's okay," Alphonse replied sheepishly. "I mean, it's not uncomfortable at all. Over the years, I have gotten used to it."

Ed leaned his head away from the wall, his neck starting to cram up. To turn to see what the others were doing. His interest was caught on Juno.

"Hey. What are you reading?"

However, he gained no response as the blonde girl was too engrossed in her book.

"Hey. Hey!"

Ed was becoming increasingly frustrated at being ignored.

Thankfully, Alphonse tapped her shoulder, finally gaining Juno's attention. "My brother wants to know what you were reading?" Al asked, politely. "I do too if you don't mind."

Juno smiled widely. "Oh! It's a book called Elfen Lied."

Ed raised a yellow brow. He never heard of a book named Elfen Lied before. "What is it about?"

"Uh…" the blonde girl didn't know how to answer that, per say. Knowing Ed and Al, they were both goody two shoes despite Ed being an ass sometimes. What would they think about her reading a book about a villain as the central character? Have they even heard of the term villain protagonist before? When did villain protagonist become a thing in books?

Ah, to hell with it. "Elfen Lied," she finally answered, "Is a psycho horror love story between a young woman and a mass murderer." That's as simple as she could put without spoiling the book.

Ed narrowed his eyes while Al gasped, not expecting that at all.

"Why would you read something like that?" Ed demanded.

"Because I love Elfen Lied and I love Lucifer!" Juno retorted. "He's my favorite villain protagonist ever."

"What's a villain protagonist?" Al asked curiously. Ah, so they haven't heard of the term before. Or it's really new and hardly used.

"A villain protagonist is exactly as it says," Yuna answered. "The main character who is also the villain of the story. So think of it as reading the story from the bad guy's point of view."

Ed frowned at Juno, disapproval in his golden eyes. "You shouldn't be reading stories about criminals," he reprimanded her.

"Don't judge me!" Juno yelled, defensively. She thrust the book to him. "Here! Why don't you read it?" she offered.

Edward looked at her then looked at the boy. He twitched away as if the book was going to burn him.

Juno rolled her eyes. What was so bad about reading a book about a villain? "Just read it, Ed," she pressed, shoving the book closer to him. "You have nothing else to do."

Ed grunted seeing as she was right. Reading was better than just sitting on this, waiting to arrive at Central, which be for another twenty four hours. Might as well entertain himself with some books, even though they are books he disapproves of.

He snatched the book away, got in a comfortable position, and started reading it.

"Wow, Juno, you introduced Ed to light novels," Yuna whistled.

Juno grinned proudly, watching Ed as his scanned over the pages, his hand turning the page. His golden eyes were kind of wide in surprise. Guess the light novel caught his interest a little bit more than he would have thought.

"Brother, let me read it when you're done."

* * *

 **(A/N: That's it! Yes, I know Elfen Lied is a manga. Just think of it as light novel version of the manga. Plus, carrying the whole series of Elfen Lied in a single backpack is impossible. Lessen it down to light novel for storage space. Don't worry, Juno still got the whole story of Elfen Lied. The manga version, not the anime. And also, yeah, some characters are genderbent. Mainly, the three main characters, Lucy, Kohta, and Yuka are all genderbent. And fem-Kohta and male-Yuka are not cousins in this version of Elfen Lied. Why? I don't know. Just felt like it. But I hear an idea for a** _ **fanfic~**_ **!)**


	6. The Pocket Watch

**(A/N: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy the sixth!)**

* * *

The Pocket Watch

"Why can't we come with you?" Yuna whined, holding onto Ed's pant leg as she was dragged along. They had just arrived in East City.

Edward growled, his facing showing shades of irritation and embarrassment because there were people around them watching this spectacle.

"I said no, dammit!" he hissed. "You would just be in the way!" He managed to roughly yank his leg out from her.

Yuna stood up, a deep saddened expression on her face. "No, we won't. I promised we won't," she pouted.

Ed just stared at her as if she was wasting his time, then turned around, scoffing. "C'mon, Al!" he called to his younger brother, a clear dismissal in his voice.

"Sorry!" Al bowed towards the defeated brown haired girl. "Please understand." He walked away, following his older brother.

Juno placed her palm upon Yuna's shoulder. "C'mon, girl!" She pursed her lips together when her friend just sadly shook her head. "I have something that might cheer you up~!" she sang song. The blonde girl dangled something silver in front of her green eyes.

"Is that…?" She took a step back to get a closer look. "Is that Ed's pocket watch?!" she screamed in a mixture of astonishment and fear.

Juno hurriedly covered her mouth. "Shh! You want everyone to hear you!" she whispered harshly to her.

Yuna glared at the blonde. "What in the f-ing world were thinking?!" she hissed at her friend. "Stealing Ed's watch?! Are you insane?!"

The blonde raised an expectant brow. "You know me, Yuna. You should have known this was going to happen."

The brown haired girl face settled down into one of familiarity. "Yeah, I should have known," she said, as if this wasn't the first time she witnessed her friend commit a questionable act.

"Before we get caught, how about we take some money out of Ed's bank account, and having a little fun?" Juno suggested, evilly.

Yuna shrugged. "Why the hell not? We already stole his watch! What else could go wrong?"

Juno could sense a vague degree of sarcasm in Yuna's voice, but she didn't care as she dragged a somewhat reluctant Yuna along.

* * *

Meanwhile, Edward and Alphonse were checking in a hotel. They wanted to rent out a room before going to Colonel Mustang, and delivering their report on the events of Lior.

Except, Ed had a _little_ problem. He furiously dug and dug into his pocket, but he couldn't find it. _His precious_ _pocket watch was missing_! But that was impossible! He always had it chain up to hs belt inside his pocket. It couldn't have fell out or gone missing unless…

The Fullmetal's face turned varying degrees of red in pure aggravation and rage.

"Is something wrong, brother?" Alphonse asked concerned.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!" he roared.

* * *

Yuna never felt more ashamed of herself than she did at that moment. After going to the bank and taking out...a _lot_ of money from Ed's account, which was only a _third_ of the total amount- how _much_ money was in his account anyway?- the two went out and at fancy restaurant and ate like no tomorrow. They went to clothing store, and just did whatever. Somewhere along the lines, Yuna's consciousness, telling her that this was wrong, faded away.

But know that all the thrill, fun, and excitement died down, the brown haired girl felt utterly guilty and ashamed for being wrapped in something bad, _extremely_ bad.

"We only spent a fourth of the amount we stole from Ed's account," Juno informed, obviously not affected by the thought of thievery like her friend was. "I still have a _bunch_ more. This money should help us survive here. At least until we get home."

She hopped off the couch and headed into her bedroom. "If you excuse me…" She opened the door and closed it behind her.

Now this was Yuna's chance. Her chance to make amends and redeem herself.

* * *

Hours upon hours upon _hours_ , and Edward couldn't find those thieving girls anywhere! And he was getting angrier by the _minute_! "I swear when I find them, I'm gonna strangle them!"

Alphonse wanted to calm his brother down, but he knew his anger was reasonable. But still...He could not believe Yuna and Juno would steal Ed's pocket watch. They seemed like such nice girls. It was hard to believe.

Al jumped when he heard Ed hissed, "You!" with a demonic rage in his eyes. He glanced over to where his older brother was looking to see Yuna standing in the distance.

* * *

 **(A/N: That's it. Did you enjoy? Good laugh?)**


	7. Drunken Stupidity

**(A/N: Number seven. Enjoy!)**

* * *

Drunken Stupidity

"You!" Yuna nearly jumped out of skin when Edward spotted her, his golden eyes promising death. Next thing, Ed had hands were fisted in her collar, his smoldering gold orbs burning holes in her.

"Where. Is. My. Watch?!" he hissed out each word, promising a world of pain if her answer proved to be unfavorable.

"Uh… Uh…" Yuna was sweating profusely. She had never been this scared in her life, not since meeting Juno's family. She's seen Ed's anger in TV, but the wrath of it...was truly terrifying. No wonder, non important people tend to almost wet their pants at the face of it.

"Well?" he yelled angrily, shaking her a little.

Thankfully, Alphonse came to the rescue, stopping Ed's furiously shaking hands. "Brother!" he reprimanded slightly. "She can't talk if you keep shaking her like that."

Ed grunted, knowing his younger brother had a point.

Once Yuna was coherent enough, she broke down crying. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know Juno stole your watch! If I did I would have stopped her!" she apologized.

"Juno has it?" Al asked tentatively.

The brown haired girl nodded her head, wiping her tears.

"Where is she then?" Ed sneered.

* * *

Yuna took them to the hotel room they were staying in. "She's in here," she spoke, the utter defeat and guilt laced in her voice. She dug into her pocket for the room key.

However, the door opened from the other side, revealing an upset Juno. But there was something off about her. "Wh-Where have you...been?" she hiccuped, glaring at Yuna. Then blue eyes took notice of the two boys standing behind her, one was glaring her with anger and contempt...the other one, well, it was hard to tell what a suit of armor was thinking.

Juno gasped. "Y-you called the cops on me?!" Her face scrunched up into one of betrayal, her blue eyes piercing Yuna. "Why? I thought you were my friend."

Yuna sighed sadly. "Juno, give Ed watch back," she ordered.

Juno stared her with confusion. "Ed?" She looked back at the Elric brothers. "All I see is Optimus Prime." She pointed at Alphonse.

"Who? Me?" Al asked, confusion clearly heard in his voice.

Juno nodded her, then pointed at Edward. "And that's...that's…" She seemed to have a lost her train of that. Then it hit her. "Oh, yeah. That's Bumblebee!"

Ed frowned, clearly not amused. "I'm not Bumblebee! Whatever the fuck that is!"

Juno's smile turned downward. "Don't get so upset, Bumblebee. You're-You're just as important to the team as the other Autobots. Tell him, Optimus Prime. Tell him he is just as good as everyone else."

"Me?" Al pointed to himself. This was so weird. Juno nodded furiously "Uh, you're good, Ed."

"See?" Juno smiled. She turned to Yuna. "Ed's not here. If he was, he'd be smaller than the toes on my feet."

Ed turned red. He ran at her, shouting profanities, only to be held back by Al.

Once he calmed down, Edward groaned, irritation boiling inside. "I don't have time for this nonsense! Just give me back my watch, you crazy lunatic!" he shouted at her.

The blonde covered her ears. "Ow! There's no need to yell!"

Yuna glared at her friend suspiciously, putting two and two together, noticing her friend's odd behavior. "Juno? Juno, are you drunk?"

She was answered with a sly giggle. "How many stupid drunk people does it take to open the door? Just one, me!" she laughed.

"Doesn't she realize she just insulted herself?" Edward questioned.

Yuna sighed, waving nonchalantly. "Just give her minute."

They watched as Juno's face remained happy for a few moments, then drew into one of confusion, then realization, then finally her brows furrowed and her lips began to quiver.

"There it is," Yuna spoke as the first shed of tear fell down Juno's face.

"Yuna!" Juno dramatically and drunkenly threw herself at Yuna, burying herself in her friend's shoulder. "Yuna!"

"It's okay, Juno," the brown haired girl spoke, soothingly. She looked at Ed and Al, rolling her eyes. "She's drunk," she informed them, disappointment clear in her tone.

"Drinking?" Alphonse gasped, almost horrified. "But underage drinking is illegal!"

Ed rolled his eyes. "No wonder she's more of a whack job than she usually is."

"Please. Please, don't tell anyone about this," Yuna pleaded as she lead Juno back inside the room, sitting her on the couch.

Edward glared. "Why shouldn't I? You stole my watch! Not to mention, little Miss Drunk over there was drinking illegally! I could call the police on you, and have you thrown behind bars!" he glared, crossing his arms, resting on the opposite side of the couch.

Juno cried harder. "Don't take Yuna away from me!" she sobbed, pulling Yuna closer "She's my only friend! I hate everyone else! I only love Yuna! Yuna is my friend!" She sat up and leaned forward, touching her toes and feet.

"What are you doing?" Al asked, curiously.

"I'm checking my feet," Juno informed. "Gotta-Gotta make sure they are working right."

Edward was thinking of punishing her, but watching a drunk Juno make a fool of herself was utterly amusing and hilarious. Perfect blackmail material!

Juno, after a few trials and errors with Ed snickering at her wobbly nature, managed to stand up. She hoppled over to the kitchen, opening a draw.

"What are you doing, Juno?" Yuna asked with a hint of worry for her friend's state of mind in her drunken condition when she heard the sound of silverware rattling.

The brunette frowned, lips quivering, tears forming in her eyes. "They are going to call the police on me," she cried, hysterically, pointing dramatically at Edward and Alphonse. "They are gonna take you away from me! So, I'm gonna kill myself!" Everyone's eyes widened in terror at the declaration. "I need to find a good knife, so I could end my life! Nobody takes Yuna away from me!"

Juno wrapped around the handle of the knife she found. Al, acting quickly, rushed towards grabbing the distraught Juno's arm. "Don't do anything rash, Juno," Al tried to calm the hysterical girl down.

Edward frowned, his golden eyes wide with terror and panic. It was funny how fast a joke could end. He had never witnessed a suicide attempt before his very eyes.

"We are not going to take Yuna away, okay?" he said, a nervous smile on his face.

Juno sniffled, a small smile forming. "Really? Yay!" she cheered. She marched back over to the couch, slumping over, grabbing Yuna with joy.

Edward had seen it all. Juno was more unstable than Yuna. Way more unstable. However… "Where's my watch?" he asked angrily. He hadn't forgotten the reason he came looking for the two girls in the first place.

"Huh?" Blue eyes blinked before widening in realization. "I-I think it's in...the bathroom."

"Why is it in there?" he growled threatening.

"Because I used it to clean the toilet, duh," she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Yuna facepalmed.

"WHAT?!" Edward screamed furiously. Face red with rage, he rushed at the drunk blonde, trying to strangle her, only to be held back by Alphonse.

"You used Ed's watch to clean the toilet?" Al questioned with utter disbelief and disgust.

Juno shook her head, vehemently. "Oh, hell, no." Both brothers let a sigh of relief, however, that quickly died down. "I couldn't clean a _clean_ toilet. I'm not stupid! First, I used the bathroom, but when there was still leftover poop sticking at the sides, I used the watch to clean it off."

By now, Edward was screaming profanities, furiously trying to rip himself from his younger brother's grasp.

"Why would you do that?!" Al asked distraught.

A confused blonde eyebrow rose. "Why? Look at me!" she shouted. "I'm drunk!" Then she passed out, snoring loudly.

Everything was silent for a few moments.

"I'm so, _so_ sorry about her," Yuna apologized.

Edward grumbled, angrily muttering something under his breath. Alphonse remained silent, loss for words.

"Do you want to get payback?" Yuna asked Ed, an evil glint in her green eyes.

That piqued the Fullmetal's interest. "How?"

Yuna just smirked menacingly.

* * *

Later that night, Juno woke up with a groan, her head throbbing painfully. "Wh-What happened?" she asked groggily. Her blue eyes glanced around, but she spotted Edward and Alphonse, they widened in fear.

"H-Hey," she spoke nervously. "What are you guys doing here?"

Ed glared at her and Al remained silent. It was hard to tell what he was thinking, being just an armor and all. Ed clapped his hands and slammed them down. Juno watch in fright as pieces of rope began to bind her to the couch.

"What's going on?"

Yuna touched her shoulder. "This is punishment, Juno," she whispered to her friend hauntingly. "Just sit, listen, and enjoy!"

It was then Juno realized that Edward was holding the book. He opened a page.

"I don't see how this is punishment," he said, glancing at Yuna, disbelief in his gold orbs.

"Just read," Yuna replied in a 'trust me' voice.

Ed shrugged. He opened his mouth and began reciting the pages in the book. A science book for beginners that he happened to grab at the library for Juno's so called punishment.

About a few minutes went by, but he was interrupted with a fearful and agonizing shout.

"No!" Juno yelled, hysterically. Ed and Al were utterly surprised to see her thrashing around in her ropes, as if she was being burned alive or something. Ed read again. "No! Stop! Stop! Don't read!"

Both Ed and Al looked at Yuna questionable, who crossed her arms in return, a knowing, evil smile on her face. "Yeah, Juno hates to learn. It's a fate worse than death for her, especially science. You want to punish Juno, this is how you do it. You might want to tape her mouth shut as well, otherwise, you would be disturbing the people in this building," Yuna added as a precaution.

This was so weird, but Ed smirked evilly at Juno nonetheless. Whatever works, payback was payback, no matter how bizarre the punishment seemed. The next moment, Juno's mouth was wrapped with a piece of cloth, shutting her up.

Edward continued to read, watching with vicious amusement as Juno began to thrash around harder, her screams muffled by the cloth, and tears threatening to pour out.

"You are going to endure this all night, Juno," Yuna informed her friend, cruelly. Juno glanced at her friend, blue eyes wide with fear. "It's getting late, you should probably go to bed, Ed."

Ed stopped reading, yawned, and agreed with her. He handed the book over to Al. "You read, Al."

Alphonse nodded, continuing with Juno's punishment as Ed and Yuno headed off to bed.

All that could be heard was the sound of Al's reading and Juno's terrified, agonizing, muffled screams.

* * *

 **(A/N: That's it. More insight on Juno. Did you enjoy?)**


	8. This Sucks!

**(A/N: Next chapter. Enjoy!)**

* * *

This Sucks!

Now that the fiasco was over. There still something else that needed to be settled. "You guys owe me," Edward declared.

Juno glared. "Owe you what?"

"Oh, I don't know… From stealing from me!" Ed yelled out in retort. "You guys took a third of the money from my account."

The blonde's jaw dropped. "H-How did you know that?"

Edward smirked at her. "Your friend over there," he tilted his head towards Yuna, "Told me everything."

Juno's blue eyes drifted her gaze towards Yuna, who sent her an apologetic look in return. "Sorry. I have conscious."

"Well, you need to do something about that," Juno replied, unfeeling. Her attention turned back to Ed. "What do you want us?" Then she gasped in horror. "Don't tell me! You're going to rape us?!"

Both Edward and Alphonse turned a crimson shade of red.

"What?! No!" Ed yelled, appalled. "What the hell makes you think that?!" He seemed to calm down a bit. "You guys are going to come with us until you pay off all the money you stole from me."

"Oh, I see!" Juno narrowed her eyes at Ed. "You are going to use us as your sex slaves. Selling our bodies to make a profit. Perverts!"

Ed and Al fell over anime style, turning as white as ghost.

Yuna glared at her blonde friend. "Why do you gotta twist everything?"

Juno smirked at her. "Because it's fun watching them squirm like frightened children acting like they don't know what sex is! I like to play with the fact they are both virgins."

"So are we," the brown haired girl replied back.

The blonde shrugged. "Yeah, but we hear, see, and talk about sex all the time. It's nothing new to us."

Yuna half shrugged and sighed, seeing as Juno had a point.

"But still… This sucks!" Juno groaned.

* * *

Yuna wanted to join Ed and Al, but this wasn't what she had in mind. Being indebted to the two boys as their personal slaves until the paid back the money they owed them.

When Ed offered for them to come with them, both her and Juno vehemently refused, knowing what was coming next, according the timeline of the story, was the infamous Nina incident. As expected, Ed wouldn't let them just stay in the hotel, but with much pleading and promises not to go anywhere, he finally reluctant when Al agreed with them. They are just going to Tucker to study bio-alchemy. It's not like they are needed there.

Yuna and Juno waited with a great amount of anticipation and anxiety as days and days passed. They have seen the scene multiple times, they should desensitized to it. However, actually being in Amestris, knowing it was all going to happen, made it much, _much_ worse. But it was only way for the plot to progress as usual, and this is an important moment of character development for the Ed and Al.

* * *

The next day, Yuna heard a knock on the door. When she went to open it, she gasped in surprise to see Alex Louis Armstrong standing there in all his muscled glory.

"Who's at the door, Yuna?" Juno asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes, only for them to widen in shock as well when she noticed Armstrong.

"Are you girls, Yuna Shimmers and Juno Wintertime?" Armstrong asked.

"Yes…," Yuna squeaked out.

"Have a request from Edward Elric to come retrieve you."

Both girls nodded solemnly. They knew it was time to head off to Resembool. Edward and Alphonse probably had a run in with Scar. So it was time to meet Ed's mechanic.

* * *

Juno laughed, joyfully and mockingly as she pointed at Edward's beaten form. "Look at you! You're all beat up!"

Ed glared at her, face red with anger. "Shut up! We had a fight with Scar!"

A blonde, uncaring brow rose. "So?"

"Scar is an infamous serial killer who's been going around killing State Alchemists, Juno," Alphonse explained, trying to get her to understand the danger they were in.

It failed. "Again? So?"

Juno yelped loudly when she was roughly elbowed in the ribs. "Ow! What was that for, Yuna," she whined, tenderly rubbing her bruised side.

"Try be a little nicer," Yuna reprimanded harshly.

Juno scoffed. "Yuna, you've met my family." She smirked at her. "Remember family game night."

Yuna frowned as she hid behind Ed, shaking in terror. "Oh god, please no!" she cried fearfully. "The memories…! They're awful!"

Eyebrows and questions were raised by both Edward and Alphonse.

Yuna seemed to quickly get over her initial fright. "But you really should be more considerate, Juno," she repeated with a look of disappointment. "Just imagine what would happened if Scar killed Ed."

Juno seemed to ponder that for moment, her face scrunched up in a contemplative manner. Then they widened as she gasped in horror.

She threw her arms around Edward, instantly startling him. He has at loss for words until-

"No! My bank account!"

He was _not_ amused.

* * *

 **(A/N: That's it. Did you enjoy?)**


	9. On the Road to Resembool

**(A/N: Finally! Here's another short chapter!)**

* * *

On the Road to Resembool

Juno groaned as she leaned against the seat of the train. Yuna was across from her with Edward and Armstrong sitting at the next train seat over.

Yuna was happily chanting along with Hughes. After all, this was the first and maybe the last time they would ever see him. They tried not to drift towards the territory of Hughes eventual and inevitable death.

"Your daughter is so cute!" Yuna cooed as Hughes showed her a picture of his 2 year old daughter, Elicia.

"I know!" Hughes said, giggling. "Isn't she just precious?" His green eyes took notice of her sulking friend. "Is your friend okay in there?" he asked, concerned. "She seems pretty mad."

Yuna glanced back at Juno, whose eyebrows were furrowed and lips jutted out before returning her green gaze back to Hughes with an uneasy smile. "She's fine. She's just pouting. She'll get over it. Eventually," she finished uncertain.

"Don't mind the little _thief_ , Hughes," Ed's voice rang with much disdain, spitting out the word 'thief'.

The brown haired shook, anxiously. Ed had grown to hate Juno's guts. Or, at the very least, really, _really_ despise her. Not surprising really. First she shot a gun, knowing how much Ed and Al both disdain guns and killing in particular, and then she stole his precious pocket watch. Not a very good track record to start a positive relationship.

"Thief?" Hughes raised an eyebrow at her.

"Did I hold you at gunpoint and tell you to give me your watch?" Juno retorted, unflinching blue eyes gazing over at Edward, who scowled vehemently, hervvoice deadpanned. "No."

Edward's scowl turned into a furious frown. "You stole my watch!" he hissed out.

"She did?" Hughes gave Juno a disapproving stare. "You shouldn't be going around stealing people's belongings, young lady," he chided.

"Why are we focusing on what I did?" Juno shouted out in annoyance. "We should focus on what I didn't do." She started counting on her fingers. "As I said, I did _not_ hold Ed at gunpoint or hold a knife at him. I did _not_ threaten him. I did _not_ blackmail him or brainwash. I did _not_ give him drugs. And I did _not_ touch him in his no no place," she finished, huffing while crossing her arms, throwing her nose in the air in defiance.

At that last statement, Edward's face turned a crimson red color, knowing exactly what she was referring to. "That still gave you no right to steal!" he yelled, furiously. Whether from anger or embarrassment, it was hard to tell.

"There are murderers and rapists running all over the place!" Juno equally shouted back with anger and disbelief. "And you are going after _me_?" Blue eyes stared at Ed with incredulity. "I see where your priorities lie." She shook her head as if disappointed.

Ed was fuming. He was about to offer a retort until he heard Juno give a pained "ow!".

"Sorry about her, Hughes," Tuna said, apologetically. "I'll give her a stern talking to."

Ed smirked with satisfaction.

The sound of the train rang out, meaning it was about to depart. They all quickly said their goodbyes as they waved Hughes off.

* * *

 **(A/N: Well, that's it! Did you enjoy? Get a good laugh?)**


	10. The Stone of Insanity

**(A/N: Here's the next chapter of shits and giggles that make no sense!)**

* * *

The Stone of Insanity

The train came to a stop the next morning. Juno let out a loud yawn as she groggily woke up. "What time is it?" She asked tiredly.

No one answered, not that she minded.

On the other hand, Yuna knew what was coming next. Dr. Marcoh and the Philosopher's Stone.

As if on cue, the aforementioned doctor and former State Alchemist passed by their train. Armstrong immediately recognized him, and thus their story began.

"You guys go on without me," Juno said with a yawn, lying down on a nearby branch.

"No way!" Edward denied, vehemently. "You're coming with us. Who knows what kind of trouble, if we leave you out here by yourself?"

"You shouldn't be talking, pipsqueak!" Juno retorted hotly. "You're the epitome of trouble!"

"Pipsqueak?!" Ed roared. He was ready to pounce on the blonde, only to be held back by Yuna.

"She didn't mean it!" Yuna frantically tried to calm him down. To no avail. She tried another tactic. "If we don't hurry, Dr. Marcoh would get away!"

That hit the trigger as Ed calmed down somewhat. He huffed. "You're right." Then he shot a glare towards Juno. "I still don't trust her alone though," he bit out, obviously still mad about his stolen pocket watch.

The brown haired girl couldn't blame him. "Don't worry, Juno won't go anywhere. Look at her! She's already asleep." She pointed over to her friend.

Ed's eyes trailed to where her finger was pointing to find that Juno was indeed sleeping on the bench, softly snoring away. He deeply exhaled.

"Alright. Let's just head to Dr. Marcoh's place and head back here before, Ms. Lunatic decides to wake up." He began walking away.

Yuna nodded in agreement, following after him.

* * *

Yuna quietly watched the whole scene from the anime play out before her. Ed and Armstrong asking for Marcoh's whereabouts, and the people of the small, not knowing his real name, praise him for his work.

They finally got the information they needed and stalked towards the doctor's house. The brunette wondered if she should warn Ed about standing too close to the door, but decided not to. Just the anime play it. And besides, it's not like he actually got shot. Close, but he didn't.

And just like that, a bullet rang out, freaking Ed out. The loud, startling bang caused Yuna to jump a little. She expected a gunshot, but she didn't expect it to be so loud.

After calming a hysterical Dr. Marcoh down, they were led inside.

* * *

Yuna, once again, remained quiet, absorbing everything happening around her. She listened to Marcoh's anguish about the Ishvalan Civil War. A war wouldn't have happened if the government was actually competent.

Then eventually the conversation drifted off towards the Philosopher's Stone. She watched everyone's, especially Ed and Al's, excitement pique in earnest. Why wouldn't they be ecstatic about hearing the doctor knew how to make the stone? This is the very thing that could return them to normal.

But she knew what the stone was made of… Thousands of live humans. The thought of it made her sick to her stomach. That someone could create something so horrible. And she _has_ met horrible people. Juno's family for instance. But not even Juno's family would create something so inhumane. No, this was a more eviler than thou moment. A disgusting revelation that makes her friend's family look like saints in comparison.

She just couldn't do it. She just couldn't bare staring at that _thing_ any longer.

"Where are you going, Yuna?" Al asked as he eyed her leaving. She cursed under her breath as everyone's attention was now on her.

Her brain quickly wracked up for any excuse. "I'm going to go check up on Juno," she quickly responded, inwardly applauding herself. "I'm sure she must be awake by now. And _someone_ has to keep her in line. When she's alone, she gets...testy."

After that, Yuna left without another word.

* * *

It was about an hour later when Ed, Armstrong, and Armstrong carrying Al's crate arrived.

"So, how did it go?" Yuna asked, already knowing the answer.

Ed gave her a look that was too bittersweet. "I couldn't do it," he answered. "I couldn't take the stone from him. This town needs him and that stone."

"That's right," Al agreed. "We wouldn't want to rob this town of its only doctor."

Yuna smiled, nodding along with their decision. She knew that the brothers wouldn't take Marcoh's stone, knowing it would deprived the town of its only doctor. But it was still sweet to hear them to put other people's needs above their own. She sometimes wondered if the selfish, myopic, and self absorbed Ed of the first episode of the anime would have done the same thing. This scene really shows how much Ed's character developed in a span of a few episodes.

"Wow, that is really grown up of you, Ed." Juno stepped up.

Uh, oh. Yuna could sense the sarcastic quip in her friend's voice. And apparently, Ed could hear it to as his gold eyes narrowed.

"That was really sweet of you to give up your dreams for a bunch of strangers." She smiled at him. "You are a better person than I give you credit for."

Ed grinned, proudly, almost as if he has completely forgotten or perhaps overlooking the mockery in Juno's tone.

"You wuss!"

His grin fell.

The blonde smirked, mockingly. "Maybe you should buy yourself a dress while you're at it."

Edward's face immediately fumed in anger and fury.

Yuna sighed as another argument ensued. Why? Why does this have to happen?

* * *

 **(A/N: That's it! Any good laughs?)**


End file.
